Love thy partner, save the world
by Coolgamer101
Summary: Link is supposed to save Hyrule. No sleep, no eat, no sex? When night falls Link and Navi has a quest of their own. Will they save Hyrule or will they have to put their love on hold?[Rated M, Language and lemons]


**Hello, Coolgamer101 is my name. This is my first but I have read fan-fiction for quite some time. So please read and review. I'll be glad if you do. I own Zelda things. I started really young. I'm writing this story for my aunt who passed away three years ago. But enjoy yourself in reading this story.**

Thank you,

Chapter 1

It was in the middle of the summer and like another summer; Link was at home watching TV and eating potato chips. His room was dark and gloomy; clothes were on the floor as if they were there for quit some time. Link was on his couch, watching some show that didn't really make any since to him. After watching TV for quite some time, there was a knock on his door. Link slowly walked his way towards the door and opened it slow. The blinding light hurt his dark blue eyes. He couldn't see who or what was in front of him. He walked out of his house to get a better look. It seemed like forever since he walked out. He was standing on hi porch looking at his evergreen village. He turned his head to see who was knocking on his door. " Dam people, playing jokes on me!" he yelled in his head. When he's outside, he doesn't say much to any body of course, no one ever talks to him. Standing there for some time, he turned around and walked back into his house. He slammed the door and made his way back to his couch. Almost making it to the couch, he slammed his toe into the coffee table's leg. "Shit, that hurt!" he yelled out loud. From the outside everyone could hear what he just said but he didn't care. He looked around in his pigsty to find a band-aid in his first aid kit.

"God, I need to clean this house and bring in some light" he said rubbing his big toe. Hours have passed and Link finally cleaned his house (this first thing he's done all summer). Proud of himself he put on some clothes (clean of course), fixed his hair, even though it was still messy but he didn't care and put on his boots. He twirled around to get one last look at his clean room. The floor was shining, windows were wiped, bed was made, and clothes were all washed. Nodding to himself, he turned around and places his hand on the doorknob. He turned the handle and opened the door. Doing so a bright light flew his face. " Ahhh!" he yelled and landed on his butt. He looked up at the light, which was floating above him. "Hello, I'm Navi, I'll be your partner for now on, nice to meet you" the light said. Link's eyes got wide and shook his head. Has he finally lost? Some people say watching too much TV can rot your brain, well maybe it has rotted Link's brain. Or whatever brain he had in his thick skull. " Who? What?" Link asks. He couldn't believe it. Maybe the toxic chemicals that he added to clean his floor was getting to him. The light started to dim and Link could see a small girl appearing form the light. " I said that I'm Navi and I'll be your partner for now on" she said with a smile. Link got up and brushed himself off and looked and the little fairy. "I don't need a partner, I'm good being by myself," he said. He was staring to walk to the door when Navi got into his face. Link waved his hand around, trying to hit the little fairy, but she was too fast for him. He latter than picked up a book and swung it at Navi. She dodged the book and ran into Link's face. That hit to the face sent Link flying to his bed.

" Wow, guess I don't know my own strength!" yelled Navi as she put her hand over her right arm. Link looked at the fairy as if she was the devil. " My god! You can't be a fairy, no fairy has that kind of strength!" he yelled as he picked himself up. The fairy flew closer to him as Link pressed his back to the wall. " Here, maybe you'll let be your partner if I do this," she purred. After saying that, Link got scared. He tried to run but he couldn't move. Navi flew to the floor and stared to cast a spell. There was a flash that could be seen through out Link's village. When Link opened his eyes, he saw a girl standing there with a small smile on her face. Link, with his eyes wide and his jaw to the floor, slowly stands himself up and walks towards her.

" What the crap just happen? What did you do to yourself? Your not a fairy are you?" Link asks. Didn't know what to say, Navi slowly backed up to a wall and pressed her back against it. Link stopped in his tracks to figure what she was doing. They stood there for maybe a minute or so staring at each other. Link was about to say something but Navi broke silence first. " Wow, never thought it would work". Link, still standing there, put his on his cheeks where Navi punched him. Navi giggled and then said, " Aww, does it hurt? I'll make it feel better." Link quickly put his hands in his pockets to act like that it didn't hurt. Navi gave off a devilish grin and slowly walked towards Link.

" O-Ok, what the hell are you- you doing?" Link asks nervously and backs up. In a blink of an eye, Navi was in Link's face. His eyes got wide, sweat running down his face, and his manhood started to grow. Link never really had a girl come up to his face before. The only time they would, he would get slapped. He doesn't know why but he just gets slapped. Navi used her hands and grabbed Link's belt on both sides and pulled him closer to her. "HUH?" Navi let out. Link still stared at her hoping that she wouldn't look down. Link's fear came true. She slightly pushed Link away to see what poked her. Her eyes got big and a smile started to form on her face. She raised her head and stared straight into Link's eyes. She could see that at any minute now, Link would let loose.

" Ho ho ho, looks like your friend wants to out and play" Navi says with a grin on her face. Link's eyes got big and started to sweat even more. What was wrong with him? He never acted like this when he was around Saria, so why now? Link knocked himself back into his world where the Fairy girl was making him hard. Very Hard!! " O- ok, um. Maybe we should go see the Deku Tree and see why he needs me", Link said softly. He was shy when it came to girls. Navi's grin came from a grin to a frown. She backed away slowly and placed her hands on her hips.

" Well, now you want to go. No way, this is the first time that I'm able to do the transforming thing and all and I'm not going to let that pass. Because of you, I forced myself to become this so I can-" Navi was cut off because of Link. Link looked at her for a sec before he said something, " You talk too much. If you want to yak that jaw of yours, then maybe you should put it to a test." Navi looked at him with her wide light blue eyes. Soon she began to blush. There face got closer and closer until their lips connected. Their soft lips brushed against each other slowly and then moved faster. They made each other move their bodies back and forth as if they were dancing. Soon, Link pushed his tongue into Navi's mouth and began doing a taste test. Navi was pleased to open wider for Link. He was soon to be a hero because he saved Hyrule. But she didn't want to think about that right now. She popped herself back into reality and soon realized that she was on Link's bed. But Link wasn't there. She lifted her head a bit to see where he was. He was standing in front of the bed taking off his shirt and his pants. Navi's eyes got wide to see Link's biceps and abs. Link slowly walked over to her and placed his hand on her stomach.

" Well? Are you taking off your clothes? Just like me?" Link asked with a smile. Navi let a smile fly by her face and soon, she was taking off her light silk robe. She didn't know what was going on. For some reason she couldn't control herself. As soon she got done taking off her robe, Link's eyes lit up like a wild fire. Navi looked at him with a questioning look. "Why is so happy now?" She asked her self. Navi looked down at her body to see that her was way better looking without the robe. Nice firm breast, a nice curve to the hips, and the special spot, well lets just say that it made Link even harder. Navi couldn't help but blush, she couldn't believe that her body was better that she thought. She thought that a human body was no big thing but now she's having second thoughts. Link slowly waked to Navi and placed his hand on her left hip. Navi tenced up as he did that but then later relaxed as she enjoyed him rubbing her side.

" So, you want to get started? You said that you were going to make me go to the Deku Tree. Well, lets see you try." Link said in Navi's ear. Navi felt a cool chill going her back when he said that to her. Navi looked into Link's dark blue, and without even thinking she pushed herself onto Link's lips and slid her tounge into his mouth. Link stood there rubbing on Navi's back as she was tasting his mouth. Link couldn't help but moan, this felt nice for him. No other girl or fairy would dream of kissing Link. Link wasn't ugly, in face he was better looking than the other boys in the village. Its just that Link wouldn't talk to anyone. Link snaped himself back to his self and relized that he was on his bed.

Link looked to see where Navi was and he found her. Between his legs. Link stiffened up as he saw her do this. "Ahhh!!" Link let out. His heart was beating, sweat was comming out of his body, something was comming and he didn't know what. Soon it came. Link felt like passing out, he had no idea what just happened but he could hear Navi licking some thing. Link didn't bother to look. His eye lids were getting heavy he wanted to sleep. Navi came crawling up to him and kissed him on the lips. "Good night, hero. We'll set off tomarrow." link didn't pay attintion of what she said but he rapped his arms around her and then they both fell asleep.


End file.
